The New Ouran Host Club Members!
by Akira Amber
Summary: Kaichou, Kyouwa, Miyako, Anita, and Andrea all enroll into Ouran Academy. They find the Host club and also find themselves owing a huge debt. Welcome to more chaos in the Ouran Host Club! Mainly HikaruxOC and KaoruxOC but side MorixOC HoneyxOC and KyoyaxOC. ON HIATUS.
1. Intro

**Yay! My first ****Ouran****High School**** Host Club fanfic! I hope you all enjoy, just a note, everyone except Tamaki and will have an OC with a crush on them. Well, let the story begin! (Haruhi and the twins are both freshmen still. Which means they are in the 1st year of high school if you didn't know…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

**Kaichou's POV**

Finally! Onto high school for my sister and me! Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kaichou Orime and I have a twin sister, Kyouwa. (1)

Well, today my sister and I are going to enroll to Ouran Academy with our friends Anita Yumi, Andrea Liu (2), and also Miyako Suzima. We are all in the same grade, freshmen for the win! Ouran is a school for rich people, but luckily, Kyouwa and I are expert-leveled cellists. Anita and Andrea excel in marshal arts, and Miyako is an honor student.

"Oi! Get up! I yelled to my sister, brutally pushing her off the bed. She thanked me by slapping me on the arm. "Fine." She yawned, rolling out of bed.

We had just a regular breakfast, toast, if you were wondering, and rushed out the door.

When we got there, I saw a crapload of limos. I just hope this place isn't filled with snotty, conceited people.

**Kyouwa's POV**

Kaichou and I stepped into our first classroom. In about 5 minutes, it didn't take us long to figure out that most of these people are COMPLETE MORONS. I'm talking _serious _dumb. Well… There was this _one _girl. She was quite exceptional, yet she looked like she was trying to look like a guy. What is up with that? Oh well, whatever.

Well, first day is over, its like time for stupid clubs or something. Since its our first day, of course we weren't enrolled in a club so we just wandered about. "Well, we might as well study." Miyako sighed, as she pushed open a door that led to "Music Room 3" when she opened that door, a bunch of rose petals swirled our way.

"What's with these things?" My sister and I said in complete union.

"Welcome, to the host club." A bunch of boys said.

Then they noticed what we actually looked like. We look like guys. Its actually because Kaichou and I both tie our hair up with bandannas everyone else looks like a girl. See? This is why I didn't judge that girl who looked like a guy. Hey! She's here!

A blonde guy lifted small little Anita off her tiny feet but Anita screamed so Andrea did the natural thing. She twisted his arm and threw him.

"Hey! What's this?" Kaichou poked a vase. "Kai! Don't tou-" Too late, the vase shattered. Wow, I leave my eyes off of my little sister for like a second and she goes and shatters something. Ha, and she's the shy one!

"Hey… we were going to sell that vase in a coming fair for 800 million yen!" the host twins said.

Miyako, who was writing in her textbook was so surprised, she knocked over another vase. Anita had also already smashed two vases, counting for both her and her tall cousin. Then, I kicked another vase's pedestal and it came crashing down.

The boy with glasses looked at all the rubble and sighed. Suddenly, the boy with blonde hair had a total emotion break down. "When inRome, do it as the Romans did it. You will pay off a 800 million yen fine, each! You will have to work for it, considering you are poor!" Yeah. Thanks for the freaking compliment! "You are now members of this host club!" he finished.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You work with the twins!" he said pointing to who else but my sister and me? "Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai! Work with the little and tall girls!" he ordered again, pointing to Andrea and Anita. "Kyoya! This little girl!" he said pushing Miyako into the guy with the glasses. Then we were whisked off with those twins…

"Well, we should probably start by taking off the bandanna." The twins said together. "Wait no!" Kaichou started, "They're ours!" I finished. They already took them off… So much for that I guess.

They sat there, frozen. I had to wave my hands in front of them to get their attention back. "Wow, umm you have cute eyes." They said together. (The bandannas cover part of their eyes, plus the twins never even barely looked at them.) Kaichou blushed beet red. "Ha, thanks." I said for the both of us.

Then, without warning, the twins pulled out kitty maid uniforms. "Oh you have _got _to be kidding!" I said, shaking my head, but accepting the offer.

We pushed them out of the changing room and quickly changed into the uniform. We finished at the same time and stepped out together. "Come on! We got into this academy for our skills! Can't we do that?" I said. "Oh yes, Kaichou and Kyouwa Orime, both got in Ouran for their cello playing. Well I guess you could practice, we're not open yet." The guy with glasses, apparently Kyoya said.

Quickly, we grabbed our black cellos (They have colored cellos, there is such thing.) and started to play. I started on the song, Smooth Criminal ( I don't own that song.) and Kaichou soon followed up in a duet. Then she got off key a tiny bit. "I'm sorry sister! I was thinking of all those people that were going to be watching us!" Kaichou said shyly. I pulled her into a hug, "No problem Kai, its okay."

"We're opening now! Get ready!" Kyoya said, as he opened the doors to the music room. Dozens of girls came rushing in and started flirting with the hosts. I started to play and the girls started to notice that Miyako was accompanying us with the piano and Anita and Andrea were playing the violin. (Yeah, that's their task. They do play these instruments well, they just got into Ouran a different way.)

"Tamaki, why are there girls in the host club?" a girl asked with a tint of jealousy in her tone.

"Not to worry my angel, they are simply our entertainment." He replied.

"I heard that, you know." I said to myself. Kai just giggled at me. (Kai=Kaichou, Kyouwa=Kyo Those are their nicknames.)

"Well it looks like-" Kaoru started, "our maids are doing well." Hikaru finished.

Kai started blushing when they put their hands on our heads. Then I'm pretty sure she fainted.

I suddenly stopped and yelled at them, "Look what you did! Kai is really shy! You knew that already!" I grabbed my sister and stormed out.

** Anita's POV**

The tall guy and the bouncing one took us into a changing room and threw us kitty maid uniforms. I took it up with glee and Andrea looked at it questionably. She saw me put it on, shrugged, and then decided to do the same.

After we were done, I happily grabbed my violin and Andrea grabbed hers. All was going well and girls started bursting from the doors.

A few minutes later, "Look what you did! Kai is really shy! You knew that already!" Kyo-chan grabbed her twin and stormed out.

"Awwe… Kyo-chan and Kai-chan are gone! We can take a break though." Honey said happily, "Would you like some cake?" "Yes! Strawberry cheesecake with blueberries please!" I exclaimed happily. I could have sworn a girl whispered, "KAWAII!" Oh well, I get my cake!

Takashi and Andrea came out of the kitchen carrying huge amounts of cake. I quickly started to eat the cake, and soon, it was all gone.

Andrea finished wiping my mouth and I jumped up. "Breaks over! Can we watch you guys? Kyo-chan and Kai-chan haven't returned yet." I pleaded. Andrea and Takashi exchanged glances. "Okay! Come on Anita-chan!" Honey grabbed my arm and led me to a couch, where we played together and a bunch of girls swooned, all this while Takashi and Andrea watched.

** Miyako's POV**

Of course Kyouwa and Kaichou had to storm off, now I have nothing to do. I saw Kyoya go introduce some girls to some magazines and Anita and Andrea were with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai.

Wow, this place is a lot more boring then I thought. I plopped onto a couch and started writing in my small workbook.

_CRASH!_

People, seriously, I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE! Who else would cause the commotion except the pair of twins? Oh yes, they are back.

**Kaichou's POV**

I think I fainted. Hey, you can't blame me! A really cute guy patted my head! Oh well, Kyo of course is worried. I finally convinced her that I was okay so she brought me back to the club. All the guest girls were gone by the time we got back.

"Well, I'm going to clean up the dishes, are you going to be okay?" Kyo asked genuinely worried. "Don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly. "Okay. Just don't scare me like that." She smiled back and walked off.

_CRASH!_

Kyo slipped over and smashed a set of cups. Well actually because the other twins tripped her. "Hikaru! You get back here!" she screamed, getting up. "How do you know I'm Hikaru, Kyouwa?" he asked, stopping. "It's called twin telepathy. See you know I'm Kyouwa and not Kai. Plus, you have a completely different voice than Kaoru, and he is more mature." Kyo explained.

"He is not!" Hikaru replied.

"Is too!" Kyo shot back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

She just laughed and poked him in the cheek. I personally think she likes him. Twin telepathy is awesome, it tells me these things.

Kaoru appeared right behind me, "I'm bored, please entertain us, toy." I blushed beet red. Meanwhile, Kyo whipped around and threw a pillow at him. "Kai… You really need to know how to protect yourself." She scolded. "I know how to!" I said defiantly.

"Daddy agrees with the twins, twin boys are idiots!" Tamaki-senpai shouted.

"Since when were you our 'daddy'?" Kyo and I said in synch.

"Well, they-" I started. "are morons." Kyo finished.

"Hey I wasn't going to say that! They are funny." I said.

"Ha, thanks. I like this twin better!" Kaoru complimented me.

"Awwe!" a girl shouted, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey, who's this chick?" Miyako asked.

"She's Renge, your new manager." Tamaki replied. "Yes! I am here because we are all going to the beach!"

"WHAT? I'm not going with them to the beach!" Kyo and I shouted.

**Hope you like it so far! This story is mostly based on the twins, so yeah. If you guys want, I'll put up a bio for everyone. Review please!**

**(1) ****Kaichou means melody, while Kyouwa means harmony. Miyako also means capital.**

**(2) Andrea and Anita are cousins, if you didn't notice.**

**Thanks,**

**~Akira Amber**


	2. Bios

**Okay, this chapter is a total bio of the OCs. I hope you enjoy!**

**Miyako Suzima**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: Febuary 12th**

**Personality: She usually doesn't hang around a big crowd, and like Kyoya, always tries to please her parents. She can be also quite evil. She is the person who mostly keeps the other girls in line.**

**Looks: She has cute-styled short black hair and piercing onyx eyes. She usually wears regular t-shirts and skinny jeans.**

**Kaichou Orime**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: June 9th (Yes, that's the twin's birthday too. I actually have something planned for this so yeah…)**

**Personality: She is the nicer of the two twins and is shy at times. She also definitely has a crush on Kaoru. **

**Looks: She has elbow-length flowing brown hair that is highlighted a bit red (Kyouwa's idea) She also has huge pools for brown eyes. She usually lets her sister pick what they wear.**

**Kyouwa Orime**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: June 9th**

**Personality: Being the oldest of the twins, Kyouwa is mainly protective and aggressive. She won't hesitate to slap you across the face if you do anything to her sister. She does have a crush on Hikaru though but doesn't want to encourage Kaichou to fall in love.**

**Looks: She is the same as Kaichou, totally identical. What she wears is usually her skull bandanna, a t-shirt and a motorcycle jacket, with shorts, ripped mismatched knee-length socks and boots. She also sometimes wears skinny jeans in place of the shorts and ripped mismatched knee-length socks**

**Anita Yumi**

**Age: 15 **

**Birthday: January 16th**

**Personality: Anita is like the typical 6 year old. She loves cake and has many stuffed toys. She does do martial arts though, but doesn't excel as high as Honey and Mori. She also has a bi-polar side, if she doesn't get what she wants, she usually make a commotion.**

**Looks: She is very short and has shoulder-length black hair. Her eyes are deep forest green and she usually wears small kid skirts and regular t-shirts.**

**Andrea Liu**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: March 15th**

**Personality: Andrea usually doesn't talk that much but is always kind. She does smile often and is not easily angered. When she is angered though, she will not forgive that quickly…**

**Looks: Andrea is very tall and well built. She has waist-length black hair and kind blue eyes. She usually just wears casual skinny jeans and shirts.**

**Yay! Done! Hope you understand the characters more, and review please!**

**Thanks,****~Akira Amber**


	3. Limo Rides to the Commoner's Market

**Ha, I have a little something in this chapter. You thought we were going to the beach? Not this chapter… Okay well probably next chapter but still! Wow… I'm being so weird… Well, enjoy!**

**Kaichou's POV**

"Once you get home, get packing! It's tomorrow!" Renge ordered.

"What? We can't go tomorrow it's my birthday!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouwa and I shouted at the same time.

"Wait… what?" we all said together again.

"Ohh! It seems our twin lovers have the same birthday! This gets better and better! Beach day is canceled, uhh until later!" Renge shouted.

"Shut up!" Hikaru and Kyo shouted at the 'twin lovers' comment while I blushed.

"Kyo, we have like, nothing to do on our birthday." I sighed.

"Oh, you poor girls. You could come over to our place." Hikaru and Kaoru said together casually. Kyo gagged, "I'd rather kill mys-" I cut her off, "We'd love to!" She glared at me but said nothing.

They both smirked, "Okay then… See you tomorrow." We got the hell out of there while we could.

**Kyouwa's POV**

"Good morning Kyouwa and Kaichou Orime. We will be assisting you today." I was about to snap at the twin girls who had woke us up but in a flash, I was in a long fancy blue dress about knee-length. The frames of my hair were braided, and also clipped together to the back of my head. I looked to my right, and Kai had also been transformed, exactly like I was.

I looked to the clock that was on my left.10:50? Wow, we only have 10 minutes left until we are supposed to meet the twins! "C'mon!" I yelled, grabbing Kai's hand and rushing out the door. I was about to grab my Converse but all our shoes were gone. Well, there were two pairs of fancy shoes but they weren't ours… Oh well, I sighed and quickly slipped them on. Kai did the same. And out the door we went.

Of course, the twins had already gotten a limo for us. Going out with a rich guy is nice I guess…

The window rolled down and the twins said, "C'mon already, its boring without you guys." The girls in the neighboring apartments that were walking or either rushing down their apartment stairs, were blushing madly and whispering among themselves. Ugh.

I quickly got in the limo to get away from the twin's fans and shut the door behind Kai.

"To the commoner's market!" Hikaru and Kaoru said happily to the driver. "So… Is this a date?" Tamaki said, appearing from the back. Honey and Anita both nodded and said, "They both make cute couples."

"Please, they don't even have the gut to ask." I rolled my eyes. "No, I do. Kai-chan, do you want to go on a date with me?" Kaoru asked with a cute smile. Kai blushed a little bit but nodded her head.

"Okay. I stand corrected, HIKARU can't ask." I said. "Fine. Kyouwa, can you go on a date with me?" Hikaru asked with a pout on his face. "Yeah." I smile and pecked his cheek.

"Wait, I also forgot to ask. Why are we going to the commoner's market?" Miyako asked.

"That, my dear is very easy. Since Mommy is taking you, Honey-senpai is taking Anita-chan and Mori-senpai is taking Andrea-chan. We, being the excellent host club we are, kindly decided to go with the girl's choice of their regular shopping place." Tamaki replied.

"Fine. Let's just get to it." Miyako sighed.

The limo pulled to a stop when it reached the "commoner's market" We all got out with our partners and started walking inside the mall. "Hey, let's go to the candy factory!" I said pulling Hikaru's arm and getting the others to follow.

When we got inside, "CANDY!" Anita-chan and Honey-senpai yelled at the same time. They rushed in and quickly filled their little bags with a lot of candy. "You're paying I smiled at Hikaru. "Ha, I figured I had to." He replied.

I also grabbed a bag and filled it with candy and went to the counter. "Hikaru, your wallet." I extended my hand. He placed his wallet in it.

"Here." I fed Hikaru a piece of watermelon candy when we walked out of the store. "Ack, its sour." He made a face. "What, have you never had sour candy before?" I asked, stuffing 3 in my mouth.

"No. I haven't." He replied. "Well, you haven't lived since a minute ago." I said again, stuffing another one into my mouth.

"Hey, want to see a movie?" Kai asked. "Sure!" the whole gang except Kyoya and Miyako replied.

**The movie is next. I really wanted to post today, being June 9th so sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to post the other half tomorrow. R&R please! Happy birthday to Hikaru and Kaoru today! And apparently Kyouwa and Kaichou too!**

**Thanks,**

**~Akira Amber**


	4. Hurt

**Yay! Next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran Host Club. I don't own the movies mentioned either. Okay I just own nothing okay? NOTHING… not even the song mentioned…**

* * *

**Kyouwa's POV**

We quickly rushed to the theater and looked at movie posters to deicide what we should watch. "Hm. The Dictator seems like a good person to acquaint to…" Kyoya said unsurely. "As much as I like humor movies, I think we should watch a horror or action. Or at least something a bit scary." Kai and I said.

"I would like to watch the Hunger Games," I started. "but I guess Snow White and the Huntsmen." Kai finished. "Come on. Snow White? Isn't that like a baby movie?" Hikaru said. "Well, we'll find out, won't we?"

We started to drag them into the movie theater after we bought tickets. " To your left, room 4. Enjoy!" the nice attendant smiled. "Thank you." Kai and I instantly replied and we started walking to buy some popcorn.

We had finished ordering and I heard snickering, "Well, isn't it the two punk girls from middle school? All I wonder is how such stupid twins got such handsome boys with them." Two girls laughed . "Ugh. Yumashina, you hag. And Rimani, you are a stupid follower." Kai and I replied at the same time, turning around to face them.

They just ignored us.

* * *

**Kaichou's POV**

They ignored us.

"Well, I noticed you are all watching the same movie as me, and in the same room too." She said. "Stalker…" Miyako muttered under her breath. She batted her eyelashes at Hikaru, "Well, won't you join me?" "Definitely." He smiled. "Now, you, would you like to join us too?" she asked Kaoru. "I'm sorry, I'd rather stay with my beautiful date." He replied. Oh how I love him. "Hint hint." I added for emphasis. Hikaru said nothing. "Hika-chan! Aren't you going with Kyo-" Honey was cut off by my pissed off sister. There was a really scary aura coming from her. "No, Honey-senpai. He should do as he pleases." Her voice cracked from how angry she was. Stupid Yumashina and Rimani stalked off with Hikaru.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

Oh wow… Something really does hurt inside. I really can't fall in love with Kyouwa-chan. She may be hot but really? I just can't…

She really did look beautiful in that blue dress. It really took all I had to not break down. And she was nice enough to feed me. She is just so beautiful. I really need a break from her I guess.

* * *

**Kaichou's POV**

As soon as Hikaru left, Kyouwa put on her large sunglasses even though we were inside. Oh wait. I know why, she's trying to hide her tears. I let go of Kaoru's hand and hugged my heartbroken sister.

Someone gasped behind me. "How do you guys know such an awful girl?" Tamaki gasped. "Well, she was a total drama queen in middle school." I replied. "No I mean, who would want to date Hikaru? I mean she could have chosen any of us." Tamaki gasped again. "I have to agree with you." Kyouwa said sharply. "Well… Uh c'mon guys let's go!" I said cheerfully to try to break the tension.

* * *

**Kyouwa's POV**

I walked into the theater and sat down in the somewhat back with the rest of the crew. Hikaru was sitting in front of us. Ugh, I can't believe I fell in love with him for like a day. As the movie started Anita seemed pretty happy that there was a princess. Luckily, Andrea succeeded in shutting her up.

In around the middle of the movie, Kai was sleeping and resting her head on Kaoru's lap. He was gently stroking her hair. I really need to know how someone like Kaoru could be related to that stupid dochebag.

Well, now the movie is over so I guess we'll go wander around the mall again. "Wait. Kyouwa?" a boy's voice asked. I turned around to face a boy with brown hair and yellowish eyes. "Oh, Kumori? Long time no see huh?" I smiled.

"How do you know this boy? Daddy must know!" Tamaki said.

"Don't worry senpai, he was in our middle school class." Kai and I said together.

"Well, since you uh seem to be here, do you want to, um walk around with me?" he scratched his head and blushed shyly.

"Well, it just awfully seems like he has a crush on you." Hikaru shrugged.

I glared at him and shot back, "Well at least he cares about me!" I stood up and took his hand. "I would love to." I answered.

I really had a great time with my old friend. It wasn't really a date like he sorta wanted though.

I walked to the limo that was waiting for me. When I got in I was like completely forced to sit next to Hikaru.

I just ignored him and listened to the song Bad Boy by Cascada.

Soon, it started to rain.

* * *

**Awh! I can't believe I made Hikaru do that to Kyouwa! I can't end this off _that _fast. Now Kyouwa is all depressed… And jealous? Oh I hope you enjoyed though! Review please!**

**Thanks!**

**~Akira Amber**


	5. Arranged Date

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

_Bzzt! _My phone rang, signaling that I had gotten a text.

It was from Kai-chan, "Hey, you busy right now? I don't want to be a bother." The message read.

Quickly, I typed a message back. "Nope. I don't have anything to do. What you want to talk about?"

A few seconds later I received another message. "Great. Well, its kinda about Kyouwa…"

"Say no more, or text more, same thing. Anyway, Hikaru has sorta been down in the down in the dumps as well."

"How'd you know she's depressed?"

"Well, twin instincts I guess."

"She's not even your twin."

"I know… but you and your sister have it."

"Wow, we're really getting off topic."

"Believe me, I know."

"Anyways, want to set Hikaru and Kyo on a double date with us? And then somehow _lose_ them?" I could imagine her smirking.

"You, my friend, are reading my mind."

"Twin instinct." I laughed at her reply.

"Tell Hikaru that you want him to, I don't know, supervise your date."

"You doing the same thing?"

"You bet."

"Okay, mission start!"

I dropped my phone onto a table and rushed to find Hikaru.

"Hey! I just got a text from Kai-chan and we're going on our first official date! So could you like, supervise?" I asked. He sighed and took a moment to reply. "As long as she keeps you happy." He finally said.

Mission accomplished.

I quickly picked up my phone to tell Kai-chan

**Kaichou's POV**

My phone rang.

"Hey, it Hikaru, do you think I could to talk to you for a bit?"

"No prob, whatcha need?"

"Well, I sorta have a crush on your sister. Can you keep it a secret? I had to tell somebody other than Kaoru because he knows already."

"Ha, don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks."

I sighed and decided to help him get to Kyouwa. I smirked texted Kaoru. (1)

* * *

**Kyouwa's POV**

"Kyo! Can I ask you something?" Kai said happily.

"Wait! I need to beat this level." I yelled, moving a controller wildly.

"Okay, now what do you need?" I said, finishing the game.

"Well, me and Kaoru are kinda going on our first official date so… Could you supervise or something?" she asked sort of rushed.

"When?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Tomorrow." She said confidently.

"Fine. I'm only going because he makes you happy." I said.

"Yes! You're not going to regret this sis!" she yelled and hugged me tight.

I smiled. My little sister was going one her first date. Yeah, her first. Hey there is something wrong with this picture! She goes on her first date before me? Oh well… Yeah, we've never been on a date before; don't even think about our first kiss.

Oh well, better sleep early for tomorrow because I'm going to wake up earlier than12:00 P.M.

"Kyo! Get up! Come on!" Kai bounced happily on my bed.

"5 more minutes!" I grumbled, rolling the other way.

"Oh no you don't!" she dragged me out of bed and got me something to wear.

Being half dead, I didn't care what she put on me and we just headed out the door.

Finally! We are at market! Kai better get this date over soon, I need my sleep! I yawned hugely again. Oh of course there had to be a carnival today. Guess I'm not going to be able to sleep.

I looked over to Kai who was wearing a beautiful, long, pure white dress and had a matching flower clip in her brown hair.

Oh crap! Is this even possible? Yep. Hikaru came too… Dang, he was cute though, I had to stop from gaping or else… Now I just realized what I was wearing. I was wearing a skin-tight, knee-length pure white dress with a leather black motorcycle jacket. I also was wearing my up-to-knee boots, without my mismatched, patched socks. I was also wearing my skull headband.

I glared at Kai and was about to say something but she beat me to it. "Well, we must be going! Bye!" Kai took Kaoru's hand and rushed away.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill that girl! She leaves me here with _him _and made me wear something cute!" I yelled, talking to myself.

"Hurtful." Hikaru said.

I blushed, noticing that he was right up, inches from my face. Other people cooed on how we were such an _adorable couple_. I poked his forehead, "They know we're not dating, right?" he laughed, "Stupid commoners." "Hey! I heard that!" I yelled, playfully tackling him.

Quickly, the change of events turned from me attacking him, to him tickling me. "Stop!" I laughed hard.

"Awh!" a passing couple cooed. That was enough to get him off of me.

"Where to?" Hikaru helped me up.

"Well, this is a carnival; we might as well play the games." I shrugged.

We walked around and soon found a booth where you could play basketball and win prizes. I walked up to the person and handed him my money.

First shot in.

Second shot in.

Third and fourth missed.

Oh well, I'm not perfect.

The man handed me a toy Domo.

"Yay!" I gave Hikaru a thumbs up.

The day went by pretty quick. It was really fun, especially since Hikaru acted like a child around commoner things. I laughed the whole time and showed him cool things and in return, he won one of the 'throw the ring onto the bottle' game and gave me a giant stuffed penguin.

"I already have one." He said. "Awh! You could be happy you gave it to me like you actually mean you care!" I pouted playfully.

He smiled and just replied, "Well, we might as well find your sister and Kaoru."

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

"Hey over here!" Kyo-chan yelled, standing next to one of the booths.

"Hey, you shouldn't wander off like that!" I scolded, but walked up to the booth.

"Super-spicy food! I'm sure Kaoru would like some." She smiled, ordering a lot.

"How do you know Kaoru likes spicy thing?" I asked.

"Well, I was getting some for Kai too, because we love spicy food, so I think it was twin instinct." She smiled again. Ah, she was so cute.

"Time to go shopping!" she yelled happily.

I groaned.

"Don't worry, its not going to be boring! We're going to go shopping for video games!" she laughed.

"Wow, a girl who doesn't want to go shopping for clothes but for video games?"

"Hey, shopping for clothes is boring."

We walked into the game store during our conversation.

"Well I need to buy Assassin's Creed III considering I beat the second version yesterday." She took a disc from the shelf, "You buying anything?"

"Nope. I already got all these games." I replied.

After she bought the disc we walked out of the store.

"Okay, now we should find Kai and Kaoru." She said.

"Whatever you say, Captain!" I saluted. She laughed and smacked me playfully.

* * *

**(1) This is where Kai texts Kaoru, the part you already saw.**

**I was wondering if Hikaru and Kaoru should have like an arranged marriage to someone else but they liked Kai and Kyo instead so, yeah. But I don't want my characters to seem like whores or something, but if you guys want it, then sure.**

**Haha, next is Kaoru and Kai's part of the "date" Hope you enjoyed and review please!**

**Thanks!**


	6. The Other Side of the Date

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Kaichou's POV**

"Well, we must be going! Bye!" I yelled, grabbed Kaoru's hand and rushed off. I positioned us where we could see them well and spied on them.

They actually seemed like a playful little couple and were actually cute together. Wow. I did_ not _see that coming.

I smiled, "Kaoru, they seem fine together. We should go do something else."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Uh, how about we just wander?" I said.

We walked toward the playground and my child instincts kicked in.

"Bet you can't catch me!" I yelled, sticking my tongue out and running up the stairs. He also started to rush up and I started to use the monkey bars and swung bar by bar. He followed in hot pursuit. I dropped onto another platform and my dress fluttered. I pressed it down and continued to run. Stupid dress, it's slowing me down.

Kaoru finally caught up, pulling me into a hug and forced me onto his lap as he slid down the slide with me.

When we got to the bottom, I couldn't stop laughing. Oh, how fun. Kyouwa and I always do stupid stunts like that when we go to the park, while the little kids look at us in awe. Sometimes, we manage to get the whole crew to come with us. Andrea and Anita are super fun, considering Anita is a bouncing little ball of energy and Andrea is always smiling and is probably the most athletic girl I know. Miyako is hilarious to watch. She always has to make sure everything is safe. Once, we pushed her down the "disgusting" slide and she was pretty pissed.

Oops, out of thought again. Anyways, after we got many glances from people that thought we were weird, we started for the food court.

"Since you can't eat commoner stuff, you might as well call your maid or whatever to get you some high quality stuff." I said as I headed for the Panda Express counter.

"I will try commoners food I guess." He declared.

I smiled and teased him, "You sound just like Tamaki-senpai."

He looked at me with the most adorable eyes ever, "Hurtful…"

I pecked his cheek and laughed, "I'm sorry. It's true though."

He just pouted after that.

Even though he insisted that I get something regular, I secretly ordered him the most expensive thing.

He handed me a bunch of paper bills, but I turned them down. "I'll pay today." I said, handing the money to cashier.

"Hey, I don't mind, isn't the guy supposed to pay anyways?" He said boredly.

"Nah, I don't really believe in that. I don't care anyways." I shrugged it off.

"Okay then, where to next?" he asked.

I was about to reply, but something caught my eye. A lot of girls were rushing towards Forever 21 (I don't really know any Japanese stores…)

"How about there?" I gestured toward the said store, "I hate shopping, but there is nothing else to do."

He sighed, but still followed me.

When we walked into the store, I was attacked by a little object and fell backwards.

"Ow…" I muttered, tackled to the floor.

"Kai-chan!" my attacker yelled. I looked to my right and saw that Kaoru had also been attacked.

"Anita-senpai?" I asked.

She didn't answer my question but instead shouted, "Are Kao-chan and Kai-chan on a date? Huh? Huh? Honey-senpai! They make a cute couple, don't you think?" she turned her head to talk to Kaoru's attacker.

"Uh huh! Hey, what are you doing here anyways, Kao-chan?" Honey-chan bounced.

"Um, not to be rude but could you continue your conversation after you get off of us?" I asked shyly.

Andrea grabbed Anita and apologized to me, "I'm sorry, Kaichou."

"May I ask why Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are with you?" I asked, getting on my feet.

"Oh, we work here Kai-chan! Mostly because Tama-chan told us that one day, the Host Club is hosting a party for the whole school! We are going to pick out our dresses, and why Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are here is because Honey-senpai wants to see the commoner's market again and Mori-senpai said he would too! Isn't that great Kai-chan?" She bounced with a lot of enthusiasm.

Well, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai being here explained all the girls were rushing in. Hey wait, PARTY? Damn. Kyo is going to be pissed if you have to dress fancy and get a date. I'm probably going to be the sacrifice that has to tell her and get her to join in.

I sighed and got up, "Well, Kaoru, I'm going to get my dress later, so, we can just leave since you are probably going to create your own suit."

"Bye Kao-chan! Bye Kai-chan!" Honey-senpai and Anita-senpai yelled as we left.

"Well, now we can find Hikaru and Kyo." I said, and we started our search.

* * *

**Yes! There will; be a party but emphasis on _one day. _I hope you enjoyed though anyways, sorry for the late update and short chapter. Review please!**

**Thanks!**

**~Akira Amber**


	7. Halloween Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Except Kyouwa, Kaichou, Anita, Andrea and Miyako.**

**Okay, I know it isn't Halloween but I really wanted to do this! Oh and they found each other at the "commoner's market" and went back home, if you were wondering or confused.**

* * *

**Kaichou's POV**

"Kyouwa Hana Orime! Get your butt out of bed so we can freaking get to school!" I yelled, pushing her off the bed. Seriously, don't try this at home kids; I'm the only one who actually has the guts to wake Kyouwa up.

She grumbled and got off the floor. "Come on! It's Halloween!" She got out of bed and rushed out of bed. "Not so fast." I said, dragging her back to our room and handed her a dress. "Tamaki-senpai requested the Host club to wear costumes today." I informed her.

"What? No! It's a freaking dress! I'm not wearing that!" she exclaimed.

"I know you hate dresses but you've got to! I picked out the least girly one and you get to be a devil." I said.

She pouted but finally wore it. I also gave her some accessories that included long devil horns and a blood red trident. These things seemed to make her feel better. She also wore fancy red flats for her shoes.

Her dress was quite simple; it was blood red and had a huge bow in the back. And that's about it. Kyo's red highlights went perfect with her outfit.

After getting her into her costume I got into mine. I looked like a simple black maid uniform, but it parted in the front. I also had black shorts underneath. I also had a pink sleeve on my right arm that went from my elbow to my fingers. The sleeve was hemmed on both sides. On my left arm, I just had a simple black cuff. My legs were pretty much the same except for the sleeve was on the left leg and the cuff was on the right leg. I was also wearing black leather ankle boots and a large, smoky black bow in my hair.

I had dyed my hair blonde temporarily over my red streaks to match my outfit.

We got to school in record time and rushed to our class and sat in front of the Hitachiin twins. (A/N They aren't in their costumes yet, they put them on during the Host club time.)

* * *

**Kyouwa's POV**

Ow! I think someone threw something at the back of my head. Oh, it's a note from Hikaru. _So, did you like yesterday? ;) _Wow, stupid flirt. I quickly scribbled, _You're just a helpless flirt aren't you? _And backhanded it onto his desk. _You know you love me. _He replied. _We are getting out of class soon. Stop sending me these notes! _I added a stern face and a rolling eyes face for extra emphasis.

The bell rung right after I flung the note back to the desk and I grabbed my things and left for the host club. Right after we made a brief stop at the restroom to change into our costumes.

When we got out, we got plenty of stupid wolf-whistles from these stupid, flirty, rich boys. I grabbed Kai's hand and stormed to the music room.

Luckily, the club hadn't opened for business yet.

When I walked into the room, I saw that the other girls had also changed into their outfits. Miyako was a maid, Andrea was a pretty witch, and Anita was a vampire.

We all grabbed our instrument and all started to play, just as dozens of fangirls poured into the room.

Wow, they are all unoriginal. They are all freaking princesses. Fail. Oh I'm going to love spooking these rich bastards to death. I signaled towards Kai to start. Anita also saw my signal and flipped the lights off. Slowly, we started to play the Jaws theme.

The girls freaked out and we started play the recorder with the screams. The screams echoed off the walls and we used Renge's platform to raise a bunch of fake skeletons and zombies to the surface and remotely controlled them to move around.

Then the finale, we started to let a bit of light stream in from the halls of the school, but we flashed them around spookily. Now, some girls had started to cry and all of them were screaming. Now, the real finale! A mechanical shark lept up into the air and made gashing noises with its teeth while we were playing the intense part of the Jaws theme.

Suddenly, Anita turned the lights on again and the props were all gone. Every single one of us, even Miyako, was laughing our heads off. We all pretended we didn't do it but that we weren't even scared. Because we weren't.

I looked at Hikaru's face and that just made my day. He looked terrified. I really couldn't stop laughing. I still made sure everyone was okay, because I'm not heartless. It was just a joke.

Kai shot me a stern look and I gave in. "Okay we'll tell you what we did so you won't be terrified anymore. Anita-senpai flipped off the lights and we started to play the Jaws theme. Then, Andrea-senpai turned on the recorder that we recorded screams on. Miyako turned on Renge's engine and we remotely controlled al bunch of zombies and skeletons. Then, Anita-senpai messed with the lights and let some of it stream into the room spookily. Then, Kai and I controlled the mechanical shark that went well with our Jaws theme." I sighed.

"Wow." Kaoru started. "What a great trick." Hikaru finished.

"We know," Kai started. "That you were scared." I finished defiantly.

"Whatever." They said together.

All the girls started to leave, perfect timing, because Host hours were done.

"Okay! On that exciting note, I have decided that we do something called 'Trick or Treating' We all suit up in our costumes and ring on doorbells to get candy from people!" Tamaki-senpai declared.

"Boss, we don't have time for that." Kai, Kaoru, Hikaru and I said at the same time.

"You must come! Host club rules!" he said.

We all sighed, but admitted defeat. "We'll be there." We all said at the same time.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

We all met up at a rich neighborhood to go 'Trick or Treating'. Kyouwa was looking really hot in her devil outfit that went brilliant with her beautiful red streaks in her hair. I must say, when I asked her why she was wearing a dress, she was pretty angry. She must _really _hate dresses.

We started knocking on some doors and got a whole lot of candy, it was super fun. Especially since Kyouwa looked cute playing in the moonlight. I would never admit that to her though.

Who knew commoner customs could be such fun?

"Ah ha! I got you!" Kyouwa tackled me.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled, running after her as she tried to escape.

"Are you certain we're the younger ones?" Kaichou asked Kaoru with a sigh.

He shrugged, "Beats me. I know we are a lot more mature though."

"Hey!" Kyo and I both stopped and shouted together.

They also laughed simultaneously at us.

"Ah, whatever. Come on! Let's go to Tamaki-senpai's place so we can trade candy." Kyouwa said, eating a gummy bear.

* * *

**Ha, short chapter, sorry guys…Please review though! Oh and if you want to see Kai's outfit better, look up ****Alice**** MAR. It's not nearly as uh, awkward though. If you're even more curious and want to know Andrea's outfit look up Dorothy MAR. Yes, they go home after sorting candy.**

**Thanks!**

**~Akira Amber**


	8. Amusement Park Day!

**Don't own. **

**Okay, I know 14 year olds probably don't know how to drive a motorcycle. Please just be with me on this one. Thanks!**

* * *

**Kaichou's POV**

I did the usual scary and life threatening task of waking up Kyouwa and we headed out to school.

I slapped on my blue 'winged' helmet and Kyouwa put on her black helmet with skulls and hopped onto our motorcycles.

We found a spot in the gigantic parking lot and well, parked our motorcycles and left our helmets hanging from the mirror.

Classes were all the same, Hikaru bugging Kyo to her limit and me laughing my head off.

When class was over, we walked into the music room, and decided to see what Miyako and Kyoya were up to.

"Hm, we're running out of money for the Host Club. Time for desperate measures." Kyoya muttered.

He saw us walking towards him and he smiled.

"Oh god, I'm going to head the other way now…" I said.

"Okay, you guys should be new hostess." He said.

"Hell no! I do _not _want a bunch of stupid guys fawning over me, thank you very much." Kyo and I said together and quickly turned around.

"I have two tickets to the amusement park." We both quickly turned back around.

"Fine." we said, and snatching the tickets but jumped up and down afterwards.

"We need to buy cotton candy!" Kyo said.

"Um, no, we need to buy churros!" I said.

"No! Bianca has brought you over to the good side!" she yelled.

"Hey! Churros are good!" I muttered.

We just laughed after that.

* * *

**Kyouwa's POV**

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we get to go to the amusement park without mom and dad!" I shouted to Kai.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get in!" I said back, handing a woman our tickets.

We walked into line for a huge rollercoaster when somebody tapped our shoulder.

"Hikaru? You followed us because you knew we were coming today, didn't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe…" He looked up at the looming rollercoaster.

I smirked, "You're not uh, I don't know, _scared?_ Do you need for me to hold your hand?" I said teasingly.

Kai and Kaoru laughed.

"Um, I mean, uh… Augh! You know what I meant!"

"Oh it's time to get on!" Kai said, hopping into a cart.

I quickly sat next to her and strapped on the long seatbelt.

We did a lot of screaming that wasn't entirely necessary, but it's fun to freak other people out.

We got out of the ride grounds and went to the food place.

"Churros!" Kai shouted.

She gave the cashier some money and started chewing on her churro.

"Okay people, where should we go now?" I said wandering around.

Then I saw it.

There was a large looming Ferris Wheel above.

My heart momentarily stopped, remembering what happened when I was a child.

"Hey! Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" Hikaru suggested. Does this boy hate me or what?

"Uh… Yeah! Sure!" I said hurriedly.

Kai looked at me with concern and I gave her the 'Don't worry!' look, except she already knows she is supposed to worry. Damn.

I could tell Kai was about to walk up to me and sit in the same booth thing as me but Kaoru took her hand.

"Oh!" she looked at me one last time and bit her lip, obviously worrying.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Nooo! I wanna go on the big one!" I shouted and frowned._

_"Yeah! Me too!" Kai shouted._

_Our dad patted us on the head, "Girls, you're not tall enough. Maybe next time, okay?"_

_"Fine! But we at least get to go on the smallish one." We said together._

_Dad smiled and finally agreed._

_'The smallish one' was an understatement. The smaller Ferris Wheel was definitely smaller_ _than the large one, but it was at least as tall as one of the rollercoasters._

_"Hey! I call going with Bianca!" Kai shouted._

_"Why you?" I narrowed my eyes._

_"Okay! Rock, Paper, Scissors then!" she smirked._

_"You're on!" I lifted my hand instantly._

_"Winner takes all, only one chance, okay?" she said._

_"Yup!"_

_Paper, Paper._

_Rock, Rock._

_Scissors, Scissors._

_Paper, Scissors._

_"Darn it!" I sighed._

_Kai happily skipped up into the carriage with Bianca._

_I slowly got into another one._

_"Wheee!" I shouted. It was about my third time on the top and it was fun to pretend you were on top of the world._

_Suddenly the door swung open. The wind was blowing hard and a branch flew in and scraped my forehead. I couldn't really see, and tried to make a grab for the door, and pull it back. Instead, I ended up out of the Ferris Wheel, dangling at least a hundred feet up in the air and all that was supporting me was a small metal bar._

_I calmed down as much as I could and saw that the service guy down there was trying to stop the Ferris Wheel, but he was probably hoping I'd stay dangling long enough to reach the bottom._

_I took a deep breath and did a pull-up and reached my leg into the Ferris Wheel, soon another foot joined._

_I was actually safe, somehow, but I managed to get severely hurt._

_Both of my arms were limp and my leg was also hurt. The branch that had swept in had created a nasty gash across my forehead, so I covered it up with my bangs._

_When I got off, my dad was really worried and my sister and Bianca looked at me at widened eyes. That day, I broke my leg, my arm and four of my fingers._

_End_

* * *

I nervously got into a carriage with Hikaru and tightly gripped the tiny bar.

I visibly flinched when the Ferris Wheel started. This time we also happened to be on a huge Ferris Wheel. When we got the top, I took large gulps of air and tried to calm down.

When the carriage finally came down and we got off, I ran out and hugged Kai super tight.

She smiled and hugged back.

I started ranting to Kai about before and a lot about Bianca.

"Girls." Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes together.

"Whatever." We said in sync.

* * *

The amusement park was a blast after that, we went on a bunch of epic rollercoasters and the day was pretty fun.

I slapped on my helmet and we sped away on our motorcycles.

It was all a blast until we remembered that we had to be hostess. I'm going to hate tomorrow…

* * *

**I am so, so, sorry for not updating! I'm so sorry to all you readers out there. I went on a road trip and didn't know about, or of course, I would have told you. I also lost a lot of plot that I had, so yeah… By the way, yes, what happened to Kyouwa actually happened to me. I was about four years old, and I was terrified. But, I only broke my leg and snapped my wrist. I also broke two fingers. I am now officially scared of Ferris Wheels, but still go on them. (Working on getting over my fear, lol. Plus, I love rollercoasters, so my friends always tell me I should go on them if I'm not scared of rollercoasters. And I am only scared of Ferris Wheels, not heights.) I hope you enjoyed though, and please review.**

**Thanks!**

**-Akira Amber**


End file.
